


Morning After, Take Two

by ralst



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralst/pseuds/ralst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x07 was a travesty of bad writing so here's some run-of-the-mill bad writing to wipe away the worst of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After, Take Two

Great sex did not cure all. There were still a horde of marauding invaders infecting her land and killing her people. Indra could barely look at her. The clans were on the verge of rebelling. And she was almost out of candles. No, sex did not cure all, but it came close to making her forget the shit storm that had descended on her life since Clarke's arrival.

She looked down at Titus where he sat bound and gagged on the floor of his shrine/dungeon; she wasn't quite sure what to do with him. As her adviser she had trusted him implicitly, even when she didn't agree with his concerns, but some sixth sense had told her to remove the bullets from the gun she knew he kept hidden. A wise decision as it turned out. For he had not only tried to kill her Ambassador but had tortured a member of skaikru without her authorisation. He really needed to chill.

"What will you do with him?" Clarke asked, the more bloodthirsty of her suggestions no doubt curbed by her recent pleas for an end of their time honoured code.

She didn't know. She wouldn't kill him. He had been her advisor for many years and she knew he loved her like a daughter. It was a love she had never been allowed to return but that did not mean she wasn't fond of the man. But it wasn't emotion that stilled her hand or even her recent avowal of their old ways. Titus knew things. Things she needed to know before he could die.

"I will deal with him." She looked at Clarke with the demeanour of the Commander and not the lover. "You deal with Pike and Bellamy."

Clarke's eyes lowered as she nodded in acquiescence, the enormity of their futures weighing on both their minds. "I would rather stay here," she said, her gaze once again meeting Lexa's as the surety of her resolve returned. "With you."

"But you cannot." It was a reversal of their previous conversation but if Titus' actions had proved anything, it was that it wasn't safe for either of them until this situations was resolved. In that moment she would have gladly killed Pike, Bellamy and Titus if it meant they could return to bed. God, the sex really had been good.

Moving forward quickly, Clarke surprised her with a kiss that didn't want to end, its unexpected intensity earning a muffled groan of mortification from the gagged Titus. "I'll be back as soon as I can." The next kiss involved the wandering of hands into some very welcome places and the distant sound of Titus hitting his head against the floor in an ever quickening tempo.

Their eventual leave-taking was brief for fear of rekindling their passion and she was once again left to ponder what she needed to achieve: restore her people's faith, rebuild Indra's trust, and restock the damn candle cupboard. It was a lot for one young woman to accomplish but with great sex as her reward she was more than willing to try.


End file.
